losviciosdeellafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hilo:FANDOM/@comment-201.175.133.108-20190210033850
Zacatlán de las Manzanas, Puebla, is celebrating since the Great Apple Fair was inaugurated. This festival has been held since 1941 with the aim of awakening enthusiasm for the natural products of this town. This is the most important event in Zacatlán, because on August 15th the blessing of the apple is performed in a mass that is done in honor of the Virgin of the Assumption, patron saint of the fruit growers. The event has concerts, dances, mechanical games, activities for the little ones and cultural activities. Highlights are the mountain bike routes, the charreadas, the display of handicrafts, the parade of floats and the coronation of the queen. The fair is held in the Exhibitor Center of the city . Ahuazotepec The biggest celebration in the municipality is the transport fair that takes place during the Holy Week or Week. With a great religious tradition regarding pilgrimages and ceremonies. There is a mixture of pagan tradition called Robberies that are young disguised that have participation in religious pilgrimages. In addition, on March 19 a fair is held in the town of Beristáin, this fair is held in honor of the church of San José, all the inhabitants gather to thank the patron saint, a parade and a end of family activities, everything ends on March 22 with the burning of the castle. Huauchinango Organized by the flower growers of the area since 1938 and with a duration of 9 days, the Feria de las Flores is celebrated in honor of the Patron Saint of Huauchinango, the lord of the Santo Entierro. The legend around Santo Entierro tells that one day, a man came to a church with a big box and a mule, to ask for an inn. The Augustinian monks gave him an inn. The next day when the priest and the monks went to wake up the muleteer, he was not even the mule he was carrying, only the box. The priest out of respect did not open the box at first but when he saw that a long time passed and the muleteer did not return, they decided to open the box in which they found an image of the Lord of the Holy Burial. Although they tried to return it or leave it in another church, the image returned and they decided to keep it and build a church. This is how the Holy Burial Lord is the patron saint of Huauchinango. The festivities begin on the first Sunday of Lent. During four days, there are processions through the four neighborhoods that make up the population, Santa Catarina, San Francisco, Santiago and San Juan, on the fifth day there is a mass in honor of the saint, with display of floral ornaments. Each of the processions begins around two in the afternoon ending near nine o'clock in the Sanctuary of Santo Entierro. Organized by the flower growers of the area since 1938 and with a duration of 9 days, the Feria de las Flores is celebrated in honor of the Patron Saint of Huauchinango, the lord of the Santo Entierro. The legend around Santo Entierro tells that one day, a man came to a church with a big box and a mule, to ask for an inn. The Augustinian monks gave him an inn. The next day when the priest and the monks went to wake up the muleteer, he was not even the mule he was carrying, only the box. The priest out of respect did not open the box at first but when he saw that a long time passed and the muleteer did not return, they decided to open the box in which they found an image of the Lord of the Holy Burial. Although they tried to return it or leave it in another church, the image returned and they decided to keep it and build a church. This is how the Holy Burial Lord is the patron saint of Huauchinango. The festivities begin on the first Sunday of Lent. During four days, there are processions through the four neighborhoods that make up the population, Santa Catarina, San Francisco, Santiago and San Juan, on the fifth day there is a mass in honor of the saint, with display of floral ornaments. Each one of the processions starts around two in the afternoon ending near nine o'clock in the sanctuary of Santo Entierro Things I can not do at a party! I can not get drunk too fast I can not call my ex I can not vomit in front of everyone I can not be late I can not coquet with someone Things I can not do at a party! I can not get drunk too fast I can not call my ex I can not vomit in front of everyone I can not be late I can not coquet with someone Things I can do at a party I can take alcohol I can take friends I can dance I can have a lot of fun I can be the soul of the party